El Mayor Deseo
by vampira horchatera
Summary: [OneShot][Slash][HPTR] Todos tenemos ese deseo que deseamos cumplir. Todos deseamos conocer nuestros deseos, pero hay veces que es mejor seguir en la ignorancia, o la locura se apoderará de tu mente. Hay veces que los deseos no pueden cumplirse.


**Título**: El mayor deseo

**Autora**: Vampira Horchatera

**Advertencias**: Slash suave

**Personajes**: Harry/Tom

**Desclaimers**: sin permiso de la autora y con todo su desagrado, pillo sus personajes y hago de ellos lo k kiero òó pero sin animo d lucro.

**Nota de autora**: Ha sido escrito en una hora. Lo que se le llama la inspiración divina en algunas ocasiones... así que no crean encontrar mucha cosa echa y derecha, más bien caos mental y... kizas se entienda algo. Yo he plasmado la idea básica y ya está

Quizás les guste. Quizás no.

* * *

**El mayor deseo**

No oía nada más a su alrededor. El mundo estaba en silencio.

Los gritos se iban apagando en la lejanía mientras él, desde esa habitación de esa casa de esa calle, mantenía sus sentidos atentos a lo que tenía delante. Ese algo que estaba a punto de ser alguien. Por segunda vez.

.-.

Pocas horas antes, apenas un par, la alarma había levantado a la comunidad mágica en pies, todo era caos, todo eran gritos. Todo era sangre.

Todos lo habían sentido. Esa advertencia. Esa aparición que todo lo decía. Que había llegado el final, y que ese final sería definitivo.

Todos lo habían comprendido cuando Lord Voldemort se apareció en esa plaza, el rostro alzado hacia el portal donde vivía su mejor antagonista Harry Potter.

Las alarmas mágicas se dispararon más ruidosamente que nunca en la historia.

Algo grande estaba a punto de empezar.

Era noche fría en Hogwarts del séptimo y último curso de Potter en ese colegio. Era su último invierno entre esas frías paredes.

Poco antes había dado la espalda al Director Dumbledore. Recién salía del despacho.

Tenía la mente clara. Despejada. Los ojos cerrados le hacían deambular por esos pasillos interminables.

Sabía lo que buscaba. Dumbledore también lo sabía y había intentado impedírselo. Le había entrecerrado los ojos con rabia y le había pedido que no lo intentara. Que era por su bien.

Su bien.

¿Quién lo sabe? Nadie.

Ni él mismo.

¿Qué importa entonces?

Llevar a cabo su cometido podía ser difícil. Pero como a un niño pequeño a quien se le anima a seguir adelante, se decía, busca con el corazón.

Busca con el corazón. Entonces encontrarás.

¿Qué es lo que más deseas? Si lo llamas, vendrá a ti.

Así que con los ojos cerrados, tanteando las frías paredes del castillo, Harry fue descendiendo por todos los niveles. Poco a poco. Paso a paso.

Ni el frío notaba ya sobre sus párpados caídos. Ni la mano adolorida por el continuo fregar con la piedra. Ni el pitido eterno en sus oídos que le pedía a gritos que abriese los ojos, que el equilibrio no le daba a más.

Entonces se topó con él. Con sus manos tanteó su contorno, su superficie más fría que el hielo.

El espejo. Oesed.

Lo notaba bajo sus yemas. La magia poderosa atada a ese legendario objeto. Pero ahora que lo tenía ante él, tenía miedo. Temía abrir los ojos y ser cobarde. Temía darse cuenta, quizás de que no vería lo mismo.

Abrió los ojos. Y allí se vio reflejado. Le devolvía la mirada penetrante, seguía sus movimientos, imitaba sus muecas. Era él mismo.

¿Acaso no deseaba nada?

Entonces apareció a su lado. Otra figura vestida de negro justo tocando su hombro, allí a su lado. Harry sabía que no estaba en realidad allí. Todo era una ilusión, un febril deseo de su corazón.

La figura, imitando sus rasgos, le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo y se giró a su reflejo. Éste, liberándose de la dependencia del verdadero Harry, volteó su rostro a ese sujeto algo más alto que él, pero al fin al cabo tan parecidos.

Se tomaron la mano. Voltearon el rostro y dirigieron sus ojos a Harry.

Esmeralda y escarlata.

Tan parecidos y tan diferentes.

Sus ojos pedían ¿Qué es lo que deseas en realidad? Y Harry recordó las frases del director "Es por tu propio bien."

Dumbledore había tenido toda la razón. Harry la acababa de perder.

.-.

Un año había pasado desde entonces. Harry había terminado su aprendizaje. Se había dedicado a lo que siempre había deseado. Los niños.

Y ahora que su llamado había sido contestado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Abrirle la puerta a ese hombre que le observaba desde la plaza, solitario¿Quién podía decirle que fuese tan fácil?

Nadie. Porque no lo era.

Pasaban los minutos y el caos se iba apoderando de la ciudad. Él seguía en pie en medio de la plaza, Harry le observaba tras su cristal que no lo protegía de esa mirada escarlata.

Y pasaron las horas. Y la ciudad iba calmándose. No sabía los resultados, ya los pediría al terminarlo todo. Ya no le importaba si ganaban unos u otros.

Esos ojos seguían observándole bajo la capucha negra que ocultaba su rostro. Y al fin Harry apartó la mirada. Dio la espalda a la ventana y volvió al interior.

Y allí volvía a estar él.

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"Tu lo has querido así, y así ha sido." una respuesta simple, con una voz lenta, como cuidando las palabras.

Y en realidad allí estaba. Y a Harry empezó a entrarle el miedo. Sus sentidos empezaron a chocar. La razón, se dijo, le pedía a gritos que estaba hecha un caos.

La razón volvía a fallarle, como un año antes al contemplar ese mismo hombre reflejado en el espejo que destruyó con sus manos. Con sus puños sangrantes mientras gritos de frustración y locura se apoderaban de su garganta desgarrándole la voz.

Y el escarlata retiró la capucha con solemnidad bajo ese techo que le cobijaba de la lluvia que caía en el exterior.

Lord Voldemort era el mismo. Poco a poco su rostro se había tornado más humano, cada vez más suave y del color del mármol. Sus ojos rojizos destellaban en sus cuencas oscuras y penetrantes. Sus labios rojizos llenos de vida sonreían bajo esos pómulos pronunciados. Todo él era humano. Pero aún era "algo". Era "el mal".

"Sí lo quería." Harry devolvió una sonrisa aligerada intentando controlar su mente.

¿Qué debía hacer¿Qué estaba haciendo, con su mayor enemigo en su salón como amigablemente?

Ninguno entendía. ¿Para qué?

Pero Harry sabía una cosa.

"¿Sabes, Tom? No siempre podemos tener lo que más deseamos. Y normalmente lo que más deseamos es lo único que no podemos tener. Por eso lo deseamos."

No se paró a ver el rostro de Riddle. No quiso ver su expresión. Simplemente alzó la varita y murmuró.

"Avada Kadavra"

Jamás supo nadie que Lord Voldemort había muerto de la manera más estúpida ante su peor enemigo. Ni que éste había derramado unas lágrimas mientras observaba ese cuerpo caer.

Nadie supo más que el aire se había liberado del peso que había sufrido desde hacía muchos años.

Simplemente supieron, como unas horas antes, que algo había terminado. Lord Voldemort había muerto.

Harry en silencio se arrodilló junto al cuerpo muerto del que fue su peor pesadilla. Y que nunca había dejado de atormentarle. Ni tras saber la verdad.

Que lo único que deseaba era ese hombre que jamás podría tener. Que la paz y la guerra quedaran al margen de su existencia y que sus manos pasearan por ele hombre que hizo de su vida lo que era.

Era incomprensible.

Y con la mayor rabia posible, había desechado la idea de conseguir su sueño. De conseguir la felicidad.

Porque no estaría bien, no era lo que esperaban de él. No era lo que había aprendido a hacer. Jamás dejaría a su aire al mundo y le daría la espalda.

Él haría lo que ellos esperaban de él. Y él sacrificaría su mayor deseo por ello.

Acarició por primera y última vez esos labios que empezaban a perder el color y con una manga se secó con rabia la lágrimas que seguían rodando mejillas abajo.

Lord Voldemort ha muerto. Ahora Tom Riddle es al fin alguien. Alguien que murió en una guerra y formó parte de ella de la manera más viva. Al fin era alguien a quien todos recordarían.

"Yo supliré tu lugar, Tom. Haré que todos te mantengan en sus recuerdos."

**Fin**

* * *

Sí. Se terminó. Ya està.

Si les gustó o entendieron (o no) algo...

un reviewito no estaria de mas P

**Vampira Horchatera**


End file.
